


The Boys All Love to Stare

by niniblack



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Charles You Slut, Crossdressing, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Floor Sex, Football, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Wall Sex, but not really in public, cheerleading, sex in a public place, there is a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/pseuds/niniblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles was leaning against the row of lockers, arms crossed, and wearing one of the girl's cheerleading uniforms. Erik made a sound that was somewhere between a squeak and a gasp. "Surprise," Charles said.</p><p> </p><p>(Charles rides Erik while wearing a cheerleading uniform. That’s it, that’s the plot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys All Love to Stare

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译]The Boys All Love to Stare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784411) by [Shame_i_translate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate)



> [Thacmis](http://thacmis.tumblr.com/) posted a drawing of [cheerleader Charles and quarterback Erik](http://thacmis.tumblr.com/post/130507377926/inktober-2-cheerleader-charles-and-hunky), and needless to say I found it ~inspirational. ;) Thank you to [Ending Themes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes) for being this fic's cheerleader.
> 
> Charles’ uniform is pictured [here](http://img.diytrade.com/cdimg/328004/4141639/0/1294628337/cheerleading_uniforms.jpg). And yes, that is a [real defense cheer](http://cheerleading-cheers.blogspot.com/2006/11/defense-chants.html); I can’t make that kind of thing up. The title comes from "Bring It On."

“What the fuck was that, Lehnsherr?”

Erik tugged his helmet off, shrugging and not really looking at Logan as he sank down onto the bench. "Sorry, Coach."

Logan stalked over to stand directly in front of Erik, hands on his hips. Erik could feel Logan's eyes boring into the top of his head, and finally resigned himself to looking up. "What," Logan repeated, "the fuck was that?"

"Not a first down?" Erik offered. He winced when Logan reached over to slap him upside the head.

"Get it together out there. There's no excuse for playing like _sloppy babies_." This last bit was shouted, for the benefit of the entire team, before Logan turned back to the field to yell at the defense.

Erik felt a mental tug, and turned to find Charles watching him from further down the sidelines. _It wasn't that bad_ , Charles told him telepathically, tilting his head and shooting Erik a sympathetic look.

_You're sweet_ , Erik sent back. _We're getting our asses handed to us._ Which was true, the Westchester High School Phoenixes were currently down 24-11 against Genosha Prep Academy. This was a game with a long rivalry riding on it, and Erik was having trouble not letting every missed pass get him down.

Erik glared out at the field as their defense tried to hold Genosha to a second down. He startled when Charles came up behind him, draping his arms over Erik's shoulders and hugging him, resting his chin against the thick pads on Erik's shoulders. Erik blinked at the shiny tinsel of the pompom Charles was still holding, then turned his head slightly to say, "You're supposed to be cheering." Behind them, he could hear the other cheerleaders chanting _Toughen up, Big D, Toughen up._

"Let's go Erik, he's our man, if he can't--"

Erik cut Charles off with a laugh, and Charles pressed a kiss against his cheek. "You're going to back out there and win this game," Charles said.

"There's only 4 minutes left," Erik pointed out. He'd have to get the ball back first, then get down the field for a touchdown, get the extra point, hand it back off to Genosha, get the ball back _again_ , and then run another touchdown, all just to tie the game.

"Yes, and you're going to do it," Charles said, giving Erik's shoulders a squeeze, "because I have a surprise for you after you win."

"What kind of surprise?" Erik asked.

Charles' grin turned coy. "Well, you have to win to find out."

Erik was about to demand more information, but then he saw Logan storming over from the corner of his eye.

"Stop flirting with the cheerleaders and get your ass over here, Lehnsherr!"

Charles pulled back to let Erik up and then gave him a bit of a push with his pompom. "Go get 'em, babe."

Erik turned back, walking backwards for a couple steps, and said, "I want to know what this surprise is."

_You'll find out_ , Charles said, still smirking. _If you win._

_What if I don't?_ Erik asked.

_Then I guess I'll have to go see if Genosha's quarterback wants it._

Erik felt a spike of jealousy flare in his gut. _Shaw probably wouldn't know what to do with it_ , he told Charles.

He felt a wave of amusement before Charles said, _Well you better go beat him then._

Which is exactly what Erik did, using his new motivation for whatever surprise Charles had planned -- it had to be a sex surprise, Erik was certain, and Charles could be downright devious about that -- to lead the team to first one touchdown and extra point, then to a truly spectacular punt return that set them up just 10 yards shy of the end zone. He almost got distracted while trying to call the next play, because the cheerleaders were doing something on the sidelines that involved Charles kicking his legs practically over his head, but he persevered and managed to pass the ball in a perfect arch to Azazel, who ran it in and tied the game. Just the extra point left now, and they'd have won.

Erik gave the kicker -- a freshman named Bobby who really had no business being on varsity -- an encouraging smile as he took the field. Bobby looked vaguely terrified, but made the goal anyway, so Erik didn't really care if the kid was scared of him.

Erik was feeling pretty great as the sidelines and stands jumped to their feet, shouting and cheering, and he caught Charles in a hug, practically lifting him off his feet and spinning them around in a circle. He set Charles back on his feet and leaned down to kiss him before he was pulled away by his teammates so they could dump the Gatorade on Logan. The resigned look on Logan's face every time was really the best part of winning.

_Think you can manage to be the last one in the locker room?_ Charles asked.

_Sure_ , Erik sent back. _Any particular reason? The after party is at Azazel's._

_I know,_ Charles said. _I'll meet you in the locker room._

\---

Erik was sitting on a bench in the empty locker room, scrolling through his phone looking at pictures from the game -- Raven had posted an artistic one of the cheerleaders looking out at the field, with the game blurred in the background. What wasn't blurred was Charles' ass, which always looked pretty amazing in the tight pants of his uniform -- so he missed hearing anyone else come in. He looked up when he heard someone clearing their throat.

Charles was leaning against the row of lockers, arms crossed, and wearing one of the girl's uniforms.

Erik made a sound that was somewhere between a squeak and a gasp, and proceeded to drop his phone from his now slack fingers.

"Surprise," Charles said.

Erik stared. The part of his brain that was required to form coherent thought was currently focused on cataloging the way Charles' biceps looked even bigger, framed by the blue and yellow uniform top, the way that the top was a little too short and exposed a tiny bit of midriff between where it ended and the bottom started, the way the pleated skirt flared across the tops of his thighs. His legs looked longer than normal, somehow, and he was still wearing the white tennis shoes that were part of his own uniform, currently tapping one against the floor while he waited for Erik to say something.

"Ung," Erik managed to say.

Charles snorted. "I thought you'd like it but I didn't realize it would render you brain dead."

"You..." Erik tried to say. "I..."

Charles laughed, finally taking pity on him and walking forward. The skirt swished around his thighs and Erik brought his hands up to rest on Charles' hips as soon as he was within reach.

"I was not expecting this," Erik said, looking up at Charles. They'd never tried cross-dressing before, and trust Charles to start with a fucking cheerleading uniform. Erik was pretty sure all of his blood had rushed to his cock, which was already uncomfortably hard against his jeans.

Charles grinned. "You like it though." It wasn't a question. He rested one knee on the bench next to Erik's thigh, then the other, straddling him. Erik couldn't help the upward jerk of his hips.

"I... Yeah," Erik said. "Where did you get it?"

"We have extras," Charles said. He was resting his hands on Erik's shoulders, holding on for balance, and moved one to tilt Erik's chin up as he leaned down to kiss him, open mouthed, sucking Erik's tongue between his lips.

Erik strained up towards the kiss and ran one hand up Charles' back, pulling him closer, while the other slid down to cup his ass. His hand slipped under the skirt, encountering only skin, and he groaned, hips jerking up again as he tried to pull Charles down to meet him.

Charles obliged, settling himself more firmly in Erik's lap and grinding down against him, finally providing a bit of the friction Erik was after. He wound one hand into the hair at the back of Erik's head, tugging on the short strands, and guiding Erik's head to the side so that Charles could start mouthing his way down Erik's jaw.

Charles made a muffled noise against his throat when Erik squeezed his ass, the tip of one finger running over his hole and finding him already slick and loose. Erik pressed more firmly, and the tip of his finger slipped inside easily.

Charles gasped against his throat, then sucked harder on a spot under Erik's ear and ground his hips down against Erik's hand.

"You're already slick," Erik said, pulling his finger back out to trace over the edge of Charles' hole, holding onto Charles' hip tightly enough with his other hand that it was probably leaving bruises.

Charles groaned, then said, "Figured I'd save us some time." He pushed a memory at Erik then, of himself waiting until all the girls were out of the locker room before sneaking in to procure one of the extra uniforms, then leaning over a bench as he reached back to finger and stretch himself.

"Fuck," Erik muttered, blinking himself back to the present forcefully. He pulled back a bit and Charles smirked down at him, already looking flushed and entirely too pleased with himself.

Erik got both hands under Charles' ass, gripping tightly, and then stood up, taking the two steps forward that let him slam Charles' back against the lockers.

Charles squeaked in surprise, clinging to his shoulders and bringing his legs up to wrap around Erik's waist. Erik didn’t give him a chance to say anything about the new position before kissing him again, licking his way into Charles’ mouth. Charles kissed back just as aggressively, sucking Erik’s bottom lip between his teeth and nipping lightly. With the already short skirt hiked up a bit like this, Erik could feel Charles’ cock rubbing against his stomach.

He crouched to set Charles back on his feet, and then dropped to his knees. He wrapped his hands around the back of Charles’ knees, gently pulling his legs further apart, then ran them up his thighs, trailing lightly and raising goosebumps on Charles’ flesh, until he was pushing the skirt up out of the way so that he could run his tongue along Charles’ cock, from root to tip. Above him, Charles made a strangled noise. Erik wrapped his lips around the tip of Charles’ cock and sucked, earning a gasp and a dull _clang_ as Charles threw his head back against the locker.

“Fuck,” Charles said, breathing hard and fisting both hands in Erik’s hair, holding on tightly but being careful not to push.

“Mmm,” Erik said, humming around Charles’ cock. Charles was making the loud, breathy moans and gasps that he could never seem to stop himself from, even if they were trying to be quiet. Erik loved hearing them, loved knowing that he’d caused Charles to make those sounds.

“Stop, stop,” Charles gasped out, fingers tightening in Erik’s hair.

Erik pulled off, wiping at his chin and looking up at Charles.

Charles was breathing hard, flushed and panting. He loosened his hold on Erik’s hair to run his fingers through the strands. “I didn't prep myself so we could exchange blow jobs,” he said.

Erik laughed. “This skirt does provide easy access though.” He sat back, reaching down to try and adjust his own hard cock where it was pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans. 

Charles’ eyes followed his movements, and he said, “Take off your pants.”

“Just my pants?”

Charles kicked his knee. “Come on. Naked, now.”

“You're not taking that off, are you?” Erik asked. He was currently imagining bending Charles over one of the benches, lifting his skirt up and fucking him with his tongue, reaching around under the front of the skirt to fondle Charles’ cock as he worked him open.

Erik thought about it very hard, and knew Charles had picked up on it when he whimpered a bit. Charles dropped down to his knees in front of Erik and started tugging on his t-shirt. “Seriously, take this off. Now. I want to ride you.”

Erik started helping, lifting his arms so Charles could pull the shirt over his head and using his powers to work the button of his jeans free and undo the zipper. Charles thrust one hand down the front of Erik’s pants, gripping him through his underwear, and Erik groaned, hips jerking up of their own accord at finally getting a bit of relief.

Charles squeezed a couple times, before pushing Erik back to lay down on the floor so he could start tugging his jeans down his legs. Erik shoved his own underwear down as well, and everything got tangled around his ankles until he managed to kick his shoes off. Finally, he was naked and Charles didn’t waste any time in straddling his hips, grinding down against his now free cock.

Erik arched his back, thrusting up against him. Charles leaned down to kiss him, hands braced on either side of Erik's head. Erik wrapped an arm around Charles’ back, clutching at the fabric of the uniform top to pull him down chest to chest, and sucked Charles’ bottom lip between his teeth.

Charles pulled back after a minute. “Hang on,” he said, scrambling off of Erik and ignoring his protest, crawling across the floor until he could reach the backpack he’d left by the lockers. Erik sat up to watch, since Charles’ position on his hands and knees meant that his ass was nearly completely bare -- that cheerleading skirt really was obscenely short. Charles must have sensed the direction of Erik’s thoughts because he started wiggling his ass as he dug through one of the pockets until he found a bottle of lube and a condom. He tossed the condom at Erik, who ripped it open and fumbled to get it on as quickly as possible, and crawled back over with the lube, straddling Erik’s thighs again.

Once Erik had the condom on, Charles wrapped a slick hand around him and pumped a few times. He gripped the base of Erik’s cock, holding him steady as guided him towards his hole. Erik watched Charles’ face as he sank into his cock, trying to focus on something besides how hot and tight Charles was so that he wouldn’t come immediately. Charles’ eyes widened a bit as the tip of Erik’s cock breached that first tight ring of muscle, and his mouth fell open, taking in a quick breath as he sank down further, until finally his ass was resting against Erik’s thighs, Erik’s cock buried as far inside him as it could be at this angle.

Charles rocked forward a bit, breath hitching, and Erik groaned loudly, tilting his head back to stare unseeingly up at the ceiling for a moment, before looking back at Charles.

Charles met his eyes, still breathing hard and open mouthed, then rocked his hips back again.

“Come here,” Erik said, running his palm from Charles’ hip up to his shoulder, guiding him down so that Erik could lean up and kiss him. Charles kept rocking his hips through the kiss, shallow thrusts that felt amazing on Erik’s cock, but also felt like not nearly enough. He wanted to slam into Charles, flip them over and push Charles’ knees up to his chest and just _fuck_ into him.

Charles grinned against Erik’s lips. “Maybe next time, darling,” he said, pulling back and sitting up straight again, hands braced on Erik’s chest as he started working himself on Erik’s cock in earnest. The hem of Charles’ skirt was tickling against Erik’s belly and thighs, pushed out a bit at the front by Charles’ cock, but otherwise making it look like Charles was merely sitting in Erik’s lap instead of riding his cock.

Erik’s hands settled on Charles’ hips, holding on more than guiding. He thrust up to meet Charles, trying to bury himself as far as he could into Charles’ tight heat. Charles was moving steadily, and Erik could barely think past the pleasure building inside him. He reached under the skirt to take hold of Charles’ cock, making Charles gasp and tighten around him. Erik let his head drop back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a moan. He kept stroking Charles, trying to follow the rhythm Charles had set.

“Fuck, Erik,” Charles gasped out. Erik stroked him faster, and Charles fell forward, catching himself with a hand on Erik’s shoulder as he came, shooting hot come over Erik’s belly and chest. Erik worked him through it, rhythm faltering as Charles clenched down around Erik’s cock.

Erik grabbed Charles’ hips, rolling until he had Charles laying on his back with his knees up and bracketing Erik’s ribs. Then he gave in and started fucking into Charles with abandon, the sound of their flesh slapping against each other obscenely loud in the otherwise quiet room.

“Come on, Erik,” Charles said, hooking his ankles behind Erik’s back and meeting Erik on each thrust. “Come for me.”

Charles clenched down again and Erik thrust once more, chasing the pleasure that had been building steadily inside him until finally it broke and he came, collapsing on top of Charles as his limbs shook.

When Erik felt like he could breathe properly again he pushed himself up and off of Charles, pulling out carefully, and flopped onto his back next to Charles.

“Fuck,” Erik said, meaningfully.

Charles laughed. He pushed himself to sit up with a slight wince and grinned down at Erik.

“Please tell me you’re keeping the uniform,” Erik said. “I mean, you don’t have to or anything, if you don’t want to, but please.”

Charles looked down at himself and smoothed the skirt out across his thighs, inspecting it carefully. “I’m pretty sure we got come on this, so I’d feel bad tossing it back in the laundry for some poor girl to use in the future.” He smirked. “Besides, Halloween is coming up. I could always wear it then.”

Erik stared, and finally managed to ask, “In public?”

Charles just shrugged before gesturing around the room. “It’s not like this locker room is exactly private. Anyone could have walked in on us.”

“I… didn’t even think of that,” Erik admitted, the entire encounter taking on a slightly more clandestine feel.

Charles smiled and leaned down to kiss Erik, rather chastely in comparison to the kisses they’d been trading while fucking. “Come on,” he said, getting to his feet and tugging at Erik’s arm to get him up as well. “We’re already late for the party.”

Erik picked at some of the dried come on his chest. “I need to shower again,” he said.

“I know,” Charles said. Erik looked up to find him already pulling the cheerleading top off as he walked towards the showers. Charles turned back to him, hair now sticking up messily. “Are you coming?”

For the round two that was bound to happen in the shower? Yes, Erik was definitely coming.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Man in Uniform](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424600) by [Deeranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/pseuds/Deeranger)




End file.
